


All we are is skin and bone

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Nightmares, idk if that tag is appropriate bc it's like only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's enough for Haruka just to feel Makoto breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we are is skin and bone

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of writing a critical essay I'm completely stressing over, not gomen. Title legit has nothing to do with it I just liked the lyrics.

It's late.

Haruka knows that but he's wide awake and sleep has yet to touch him. He tried getting sleep, he really did but he's been on edge since the training camp. He's been on edge since... No. He doesn't want to think about it. Tilting his head slightly to the right, he sees Makoto's sleeping form and it's nice. But he's still plagued by that night. Haruka feels as though he can't escape it no matter how hard he tries. 

He thought it was getting better. He'd been fine, Makoto was fine. They were all fine. At least that's what he thought before the nightmares. They were always the same, a replay of events except this time he hadn't gotten there in time, this time he hadn't been able to save Makoto. THis time he'd lost him. 

Haruka balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut for one long moment.  _No_ he didn't need to have these 'what if's swirling around in his head, he didn't need the constant reminder that his nightmares could have become relaity. Rolling over, he slung an arm around Makoto's wasit before shuffling forward the best he could without waking him him. Haruka's fingers found their way upwards, across Makoto's stomach and to his chest, where he rested his hand.  _  
_

The rise and fall of Makoto's chest calmed Haruka almost instantly, in fact, every touch from Makoto since the incident did. It reminded Haruka that his nightmares were just that and that Makoto was there. In front of him, alive,  _breathing._  But sometimes it's enough for Haruka just to feel Makoto breathing. It's a calm, quiet, reminder. Haruka likes it this way the most. Curled up in his - sometimes Makoto's- bed and just  _breathing._

It was the only reminder that Haruka hadn't lost his world just yet. 


End file.
